


An Assassin's Confession

by A_Geisha_Girl



Category: Azumi, The Last Samurai (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Geisha_Girl/pseuds/A_Geisha_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mission was complete. So she wandered without a purpose. Clouded by the memory of her previous master and friends, she strides the vast island of Japan until she unwillingly gets involved with the fight between the soldiers of Japan and the Guardians of the Emperor. Yet a few people take a huge interest in her, causing more conflict.</p>
<p>The question is, who's side will she take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Assassin's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Crossover fanfiction of The Last Samurai and Azumi. I hope you enjoy it :)

The crisp grass crunched beneath Azumi's feet. Her hair caressed her face as it thrashes and floats in the wind. Short hard gusts of wind flies over the dark green hills that surrounded Azumi. Droplets of rain fall softly onto her pale face like a misty spray, her cheeks growing numb in the harsh winds that attack her bare skin.

**_"Master? Master speak to me?"_ **

**_He coughed slightly, eyes fluttering._ **

In the distance, she saw smoke and deep brown coloured wood. A village of some sorts, she gathered. She decided to make her way towards the comforting smell of fire and salt water.

**_"It's so quiet" he managed to say softly, his eyes now fully closed._ **

**_She paled. "No. Master. Master!" she knelt beside him, grabbing hold of his shoulder._ **

Azumi tugged at her worn, pale black cape that hung loosely on her shoulders and neck. Her purple dress flailed restlessly, clinging to her legs. She squinted and looked to the horizon. Seeing fog and cloud rolling in, she solemnly kept her head down and trudged on. For every mile she walked, it felt like an eternity. Her legs felt weary and weak, causing a vast amount of pain throughout her body.

**_Tears fell shamelessly down her face. "Master, I can't do this without you" she whimpered. "Master!"_ **

**_She shook him one last time before pulling his lifeless body to hers, sobbing into his neck._ **

She slowly walked into the village, catching the eyes of all it's residents. Azumi ignored the judgmental and curious looks and continued forwards before collapsing in front of a temple. Her vision saw nothing but darkness as she sunk into the abyss of sleep. All she acknowledged before she gave in was a single voice.

"Ujio! Help me with this woman!"

...

**_"Such speed! So much grace!" the man in white laughed manically. "And to think I was going to let my men have all the fun" he smirked._ **

**_She just kept her head down. "You have caused so much death and suffering" she looked at him with determination and anger. "No more!"_ **

**_She swung her sword but was met with his. He screamed and ran at her but missed. He looked down at himself in shock._ **

**_"You... You got me!" he shrieked and charged again. But was met with another strike of her blade._ **

**_He gave a last attempted before the sound of sword connecting with flesh filled the air. She stood, still prepared for another strike, while she watched the man's head fall to the ground. She put her sword back into it's holder and looked around. No one was alive. No one except..._ **

**_Her eyes widened..._ **

**_"Master!"_ **

**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
